Blood and Chocolate
by ScarlettA.Cullen
Summary: Frankly I don't really want to know my father. He sounds like a horrible man for leaving someone as pretty, kind and selfless as my mother
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters they rightfully belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Renesmee's Pov

This was it: the last item. I thought to myself as I placed the item in the box. The item was a picture of my mother and I. It was taken when I was younger and looked about 7 or 8. We were both smiling in the picture, though we both know that inside my mother was hurting. Hurting badly; and it's all my father's fault.

_I don't know much about my dad only that he left when I was a baby and broke my mother's heart. That's all I know because my mother doesn't like to speak about him and when I ask my best friend Jake he wouldn't even acknowledge I said anything. I asked my grandfather once and I never asked again. Grandpa said (more like yelled) I could never say that name in this house again and then sent me to my room. _

_Frankly I don't really want to know my father. He sounds like a horrible man for leaving someone as pretty, kind and selfless as my mother. She has nearly waist length brown hair, pale skin and yellow eyes, although when she was human she had chocolate brown eyes like mine._

I shut the box with the picture inside and moved it with the rest. I turned around and looked at my empty room. It was completely bare except for the bed desk and a few nails on the walls that once hung pictures.

"Renesmee?" I turned around and faced my mom. It looked like she was about to cry. I could, too. I mean I was going to college! This is the first time I have ever been away from her. I know I will come home every other weekend but still I have never been away from my mom and I would miss her.

"Yeah mom?"

"Are you ready to leave?" She asked. I could hear the sadness in her voice and see it in her eyes.

"No" I said. Then crossed the room to my mom. She pulled me into her arms and I cried. I sobbed. I whaled.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I was really getting tired of all the hatred in the house. Why can't they just give me a break? They act like I don't miss her at all.

_**Then why won't you go back to her?**_I sighed. I wish Scarlett would just stay out of my head. No one new this but Carlisle and I; Carlisle had a daughter. Not an adopted one like the rest of us but a biological daughter. Carlisle was married when he was human and had a daughter and 3 sons. The boys looked like their mother (whom Carlisle didn't love), but Scarlett was the exact copy of her father except for she was a girl. Scarlett was her father's favorite. He gave her everything she wanted and still does.

_**It's hard to explain.**_I thought. See the other thing about Scarlett is that she can read minds; from all over the world. So that means she could be in Paris and still know what I am thinking. She can also put thoughts into people's heads. Like now for instance

_**I think I can keep up.**_She thought. I decided I would tell her because I knew she was one of the few people who wouldn't judge me harshly.

_**You see I have regretted leaving since the day I did, but I won't because I know she won't take me back. No matter how much I beg and I plead I know she will not take me back.**_I tell her.

_**Why did you leave her in the first place then?**_

_**Because I was afraid I would have killed the child that nearly killed my Bella. And I knew how much this child meant to her.**_ I told her.

_**I think you meant more to her.**_ And with that she stopped thinking at me. What was I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I can't believe my baby is leaving for college! It feels like she was just born. Geez now I know what my Dad felt like when I told him I was getting marri-Don't think of him Bella. I decided to check on Renesmee to distract myself.

I got upstairs in time to see her put the last item in her boxes. It looked like a picture. I moved closer to get a better look at it. I recognized the picture and I remember the day it was taken.

"_Momma! Momma!"_ _Renesmee called to me coming back from playing near the water. We wouldn't let her get in because the windy was nippy._

"_What is it honey?" I asked as she came up to me. Jacob and I took her to first beach to celebrate her 4__th__ birthday. She sat down next to me and opened her hand to reveal a hermit crab._

"_Where did you get that?" Jacob asked looking over our shoulders._

"_I found it on the edge of the water and I wanted to show you guys it." She answered holding it up close to my face._

"_That's wonderful honey why don't you put it down to you can open your presents." I told her while gently pushing her arm away._

"_Okay" She said running towards the ocean to set it free while Jake and I got out her gifts. After she put the small crab back in its habitat she came skipping back to us and then plopped herself in Jake's lap._

"_What did you get me?" She asked curiously._

"_Close your eyes." Jake told her. Renesmee did as she was told and Jake pulled out a necklace with a small wooden wolf on it. It looked similar to the one he gave me for my Graduation. "Okay now open"_

_She opened her eyes and gasped._

"_Oh Jake I love it! Thank you so muck!" She squealed giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

"_Okay I am next." I told her while handing her the gift. I decided to give her the CD that her father gave me for my 18__th__ birthday. She opened it up and put it in the cd player I also gave her. She hit play and my lullaby played in the air around us along with ripping my heart open._

"_Oh momma it's beautiful." She said as the song came to an end._

"_I know" I whispered._

"_Come on let's get a picture of you two" Jake said. I know he could see the pain in my eyes and I knew he didn't want Renesmee to see._

"Renesmee?" I asked her coming out of my flashback. She turned to face me.

"Yeah mom?" She asked.

"You ready to go?"

"No" She said while crossing the space to me. Then she cried; whaled and sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV

I sat down at my piano and started playing Bella's lullaby. As it came to an end Alice flitted past.

_**I wonder what THAT was about**__. _She thought to herself.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Why should I tell you?" She sneered. Alice was still mad at me for leaving Bella even though it has been 12 years. Heck! Everyone was still mad.

"Alice, did you have a vision?" I asked her ignoring her remark.

"Maybe I di-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Scarlett interrupted her bursting through the door. Just because no one knew Scarlett was Carlisle's daughter didn't mean they didn't know her.

"What?" Alice whirled around and asked.

"You're about to find out." Scarlett told Alice.

"I still do-" Alice started.

"Family meeting!" Carlisle called interrupting Alice again. We all made our way to the dining room to hear what Carlisle has to say.

"Everyone your mother and I decided that you are all going to college." He stated when we were all seated. We gave him blank looks. Rosalie was the first to find her voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked shocked.

"We think it's time you went to college again and get another degree." Esme answered her.

"Of course Scarlett will be going with you." Carlisle told us while looking at Scarlett.

"I already packed." She said smiling.

"Where would we be going?" I asked him. I didn't care that we were going to college just where.

"Carnegie Mellon University." He told me.

"Do we have a choice of whether we want to go or not?" Rosalie asked.

"You don't have to go if don't want to but I think it would be a good experience for all of you." Carlisle told us looking around to table. No one said they were going but no one said they weren't.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob's POV

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. How could she do this to me? Why does she need to go to college when she has everything she needs right here! I thought to myself in despair as I waited outside her house to take her to college. Well not directly to college more like to the airport but to me it is the same thing. I am just as shocked now as I was when she told me.

_I was watching TV and eating as usual when my phone rang. I looked down at the caller Id and saw that it was Nessie. She was finally calling me back. I have been calling her every hour hoping she would pick up but all I would get was Bella telling me something different. I called her 5 times in the past hour. It was getting to the point where I was about to run down to her house just to see if Bella was telling the truth. _

"_Hey Ness" I said trying to sound somewhat relaxed._

"_Hey, Jake. Do you mind if I come over?" She asked not really sounding like herself. I really wanted to ask what was wrong but she was like Bella and when you asked her something she wouldn't tell you and just blow it off._

"_Of course Nessie! You didn't even have to ask." I told her._

_When she got there she didn't kiss me or even look or touch me. All she did was sit down on the couch and cry. _

"_Renesmee what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked suddenly panicked. I took her face in my hands and frantically wiped away the tears. She gently took her face away before she answered._

"_No Jake I am fine." She said. Now I was thoroughly confused._

"_Then what's wrong?" I wondered._

_She took a deep breath before answering me. _

"_Jake I am going to college." She said looking at me for a reaction._

"_Well I didn't expect you not to, but I still don't understand." _

"_Jake I am going to school in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania." She told me slowly. Suddenly I was grabbing her arms and shaking her._

"_WHAT? Renesmee how could you go so far way?" I asked. I mean I was bewildered. "Do know what this would do to your mother? Or Charlie? How could you do this to me?" And then I was bawling. Nessie wrapped her arms around me to comfort me._

I was pulled out of my flashback by the sound of a door opening. I looked up to see Nessie and Bella walking out, each holding 3 big boxes. I quickly got out and opened the trunk and grabbed the boxes from Nessie. I set them in the back and then did the same for Bella. I turned to face them.

"So, Are you ready to leave?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Time skip- 5 Hours Later

Renesmee's POV

I took a deep breath before stepping out into the terminal. I looked around to see if I could find someone to direct me to the baggage claim. I looked towards the ticket counter to see if there was anyone there; there wasn't. I grabbed my carry on and started off.

I looked at the sign and followed them but this airport seemed to have multiple baggage claims and I couldn't seem to find the one that would have my bags. **(If you have ever been to the Pittsburgh airport you know what I mean) **I saw a lady just standing there and approached her.

"Hello I was wondering if you could help me?" I asked.

"Why should I?" She said with and utterly bored look on her face.

"Because I really need your help." I mean wasn't it obvious. She didn't even answer she just walked away. I then realized that this was nothing like Forks.

Edward's POV

I can't believe let them talk me into this. I mean I have a degree in music, medicine, law, and small business. Now I am majoring in English! Bella's favorite subject!

"Edward!" My name was being called from a rather large pile of boxes.

"Yeah?" I said only to realize quickly that it was Alice calling my name.

"Can You take these up to Rose and I's dorm?" She asks as she steps out from behind the boxes. I had the feeling that I didn't have much of a choice.

I grabbed the boxes and started walking. As I was walking I started listening in on people's thought.

_**Should I use this one or this….**_

_** Here or here?**_

_** Uh-Oh there is a pile of boxes with legs coming toward me! **_What the heck does that mean? Then I felt it. First there was a thump. Then there was an "OW!". Then all of my boxes fell.

"I am so, so sorry. It's just that I am new here and was looking at the map and didn't see you coming." She said in despair as she was picking up the boxes. I knew she was lying but only because I heard her thoughts

I look up ready to say that just because she was new isn't an excuse, but something stopped me short. It was her eyes; Bella's eye's an exact copy. Suddenly everything around me fell away as I was brought back to the last time we were both together; and happy.

"Bella" I whisper mesmerized. I was brought back to reality when the girl spoke to me.

"Bella! My name isn't Bella! You must have me confused with someone else." And with that she stormed of. Rather quick for a human I must say.

_**He just called me by my mother's name! I mean it's impossible! She hasn't been human for 13 years! You must be going insane Nessie.**_

**Renesmee's POV**

I shook my head from the odd thing that just happened and continued on my way. I was going to meet my new friends at their apartment. I wasn't supposed to meet them for another hour but I didn't want to make a bad impression by showing up late. Though, I got the feeling that they really wouldn't care.

Don't get me wrong they are incredibly nice people, a little crazy, but nice. Their names' are Drew, Marie, Joslyn, and Alexandria, But she prefers Alex. When I first met them I thought they were insane, but quickly realized that that is just in their nature and I would have to look past it if I wanted friends. I think anyone would agree with my first assessment, because well….. Drew is orange. Like spray tan went wrong orange. It doesn't look very good because first; It is permanent and second; It doesn't contrast well with his dark hair. Another thing is that Joslyn speaks in Spanish; A lot. Apparently she is minoring in Spanish and likes to insult Drew while speaking in it. And Marie tried to bite me, in fact she bit Drew. Hard. So hard that his ear bled. Yes she bit him on his ear. Alex is nice though. She yelled at Marie for biting Drew, though she was laughing while doing it.

They offered to carry some of my things and show me to my dorm. Which I gratefully accepted, because if I couldn't find my way around an airport I highly doubt I will be able to find my way around a campus.

I Looked around and noticed I was there. I wonder how I did that since I was in a daze for the trip. OH, well. I neared there door only to here screaming.

"JOSLYN! GET OFF DREW'S HEAD! WE HAVE A GUEST COMING OVER AND I DON'T WANT TO SCARE HER!" Alex Yelled "MARIE PUT THE CHIPS DOWN ND HELP ME!"

"But I am enjoying the show." I have a feeling Alex glared at her because I then heard. "Fine just stop with the stare it is freaking me out." Next there was a thump and a muted "OW!" I decided I would make my presence known. I knocked on the door.

"Marie what are you looking at me for! I am happen to be trapped under and unconscious Drew. Get the Door!" Alex said. I heard footsteps then a lock being turned.

The door opened and I was looking down at Marie.

"Hi, Renesmee!" She said animatedly. She proceeded to lead me down the hall and into the living room. I looked around and the first thing I saw was drew laying half on and half off the couch with Alex and Joslyn looking down at it him. It seems as though they tried moving him up onto the couch but gave up. I wonder why they didn't start with his head. Now his face is all red since the blood rushed to it. I could tell that these people will definitely keep my life interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Renesmee's POV

I had a wonderful evening with my new friends but all I really wanted to do is unpack then cry myself to sleep. I would call my family but the school doesn't let any calls unless they are to other spots around campus. They said it should give us a nice clean break. In two weeks they will let us call our parents, but I am betting in about one week my mother and Jake will be on a plane to see me because this is the longest we will ever be separated. I miss them so much it hurts.

I made it up to my dorm on the 3rd floor and sat on the bed. After a few minutes I got up and unpacked the rest of my things. I left the box filled with pictures alone. I knew if I looked at the pictures everyday my heart would just ache more. I didn't realize I was crying until a voice startled me.

"Hey are you OK?" I whipped around to find a girl standing there. She was 5ft 6 and beautiful. She had straight waist length blonde hair. She had eyes as blue as the sky, but when I smelled her I was confused. She was obviously a vampire, so that meant her eyes should be red. The odd thing was that she wasn't wearing any contacts.

"Yeah I am fine." I said trying to not to look like an idiot while I wiped at my eyes. She looked at me like she was trying to figure me out. She finally looked away toward the door.

"I was going to meet with my family and I was wondering if you would like to join us." I didn't know what to make of it considering I just met the girl and didn't even know her name.

"Oh! How rude of me. Of course you must be wondering of my name. I am Scarlett. And you name is?"

"Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie aside from my mother who says she won't call me by a silly nick name when my real name is so pretty." I couldn't comprehend why I was babbling like this and I shut my mouth before I made too much of fool of myself.

"So will you be joining us then?" She asked clearly thinking I was insane. **_**

**I know it is short but I was bored w/ this chapter and needed to move on so : p **


End file.
